The present invention relates to a ski binding for cross-country skiing comprising a first clip for securing to the front part of the underside of a shoe sole and adapted to be locked by a tensioning device to a second clip fixed to an associated ski.
Ski bindings of this type for cross country skiing (compare German Patent No. 557,025 filed Apr. 27, 1932) have the advantage that they do not require side jaws projecting beyond the lateral edges of the associated ski, which considerably aggravates the difficulty of running in deep snow or in frozen ski tracks. They have the drawback however of permitting the boot sole to bend in its forward part only with difficulty by reason of the first clip being secured thereat. This appreciably hinders running, and especially forward striding in steps. In addition, due to the insufficient flexibility of the front part of the boot, folds are formed in the uppers, which result in unpleasant pressure areas on the skier's foot.
A further disadvantage of cross-country ski bindings of this type is the relatively complicated construction of the mechanical locking means and its tendency to jam when penetrated by dirt or ice.